CODE: 04
by hyp0phrenia
Summary: Chanyeol tidak menyangka hidupnya berubah drastis setelah bertemu Baekhyun, si manusia yang tidak biasa. Hidupnya dibombardir dengan segala warna yang ada, dari yang terang sampai yang gelap, dari yang bahagia sampai yang terpuruk. [Chanbaek/Yaoi/Mature for few parts]
1. Lembar Pertama: Membuka Mata

**ㅡ** **Sudut pandang orang pertama: Chanyeol.**

* * *

 _January 7th, 2012_  
 _08:10 p.m. KST, Seoul_  
 _at Vivapolo_

"Berlibur?" aku berniat untuk mengulang ucapan Ibu dengan sengaja, berharap itu hanyalah omong kosong.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, secangkir teh manis yang semula terisi penuh kini tersisa setengahnya saja karena sudah diteguk olehnya. "Iya, ke Moskow. Cuma sebulan kok," Ibu menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan santai.

Refleks, aku memukul permukaan meja bundar berbahan kayu yang sedari tadi diam sambil menopang makanan dan minuman yang kami pesan. "SEBULAN?! Kira kira dong, Bu!" teriakku. "Bahkan aku belum bisa mencari uang," lanjutku sambil merengek, bahkan aku tidak peduli kalau orang lain menatapku dengan aneh atau terganggu olehku. Jangankan orang lain, Ayah dan Ibu yang duduk di hadapanku saja terkejut.

"Chanyeol! Justru karena kamu masih sibuk kuliah, harusnya fokus, apa kamu tidak sadar semester lima akan tiba bulan depan? Minta ditemani Yoora saja," pada akhirnya Ayah ikut menimpali.

Hah, kakakku itu bisa apa. Mengingat fakta bahwa baru saja ia menikah beberapa hari yang lalu, tidak mungkin ia lebih memilih adiknya daripada suaminya. Aku menggerutu, sedikit membenarkan perkataan Ayah. Menurutku agak berlebihan, walaupun memang benar tahun depan aku akan lulus, tapi setidaknya aku juga ingin menikmati waktu liburanku yang kini hanya tersisa dua minggu lagi. _Sial, sial, sial_ , batinku.

"Tenang saja, berangkatnya dua hari lagi kok," ujar Ibu sambil mengusak rambutku, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak usah khawatir uang bekalmu berkurang."

* * *

Seusai makan malam bersama Ayah dan Ibu, aku pun bergegas pulang ke rumah dengan mengendarai mobil Mercedes-Benz AMG G65 milikku dengan kecepatan sedang. Tepat saat aku mengalami macet di perempatan, ponsel Samsungku bergetar tanda ada yang menelepon. Tampak sebuah nama yang sangat familiar tertampang dengan jelas di layar; siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Yoora.

Langsung kuangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

 _"Chanyeol? Kamu ada dimana?"_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, tumben sekali ia bertanya, kukira ia sudah tahu kalau ada makan malam bersama. "Baru saja pulang dari Vivapolo, sudah setengah jalan menuju apartemen. Kenapa?"

 _"Jemput aku bisa? Di kantor ya, aku tunggu di depan. Bye!"_

Panggilan pun ditutup. Heran, mungkin kakakku mendapat sifat diktatornya dari Ayah. Setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau, aku pun tancap gas ke kantor Yoora yang kebetulan cukup dekat dari apartemen, itulah mengapa terkadang Yoora menginap di sana jika ia terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Aneh, padahal gedungnya tidak berlantai lantai dan bukan tipe tipe apartemen yang mewah tapi ia betah sekali.

Beberapa menit pun terlewati, aku sampai di pintu gerbang kantor dimana Yoora bekerja sebagai penyiar berita di televisi. Aku langsung mengirimi Yoora pesan agar cepat cepat keluar, sepertinya ia menunggu di depan pintu. Tak lama setelah pesan terkirim, terlihat sosok Yoora menghampiri mobil walaupun disini pencahayaannya kurang, lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Antar aku ke rumah ya," ucapnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah Yoora, "Heh, tumben tidak menginap,"

"Maunya begitu, tapi aku lupa membawa baju. Kan tidak lucu kalau aku memakai bajumu yang ukurannya seperti gorilla itu," Yoora menghinaku dengan nada bicara yang datar. Terlalu malas untuk merespon, akhirnya kami berdua beranjak pergi dari kantor Yoora.

"Hei, Chanyeol?" Yoora kembali membuka pembicaraan di antara kami berdua. "Apa kamu tidak bosan hidup sendirian tanpa kekasih?"

Masih dengan fokus menyetir, aku acuh tidak acuh menjawab pertanyaan konyol darinya. "Untuk apa? Aku masih bisa hidup senang walaupun sendirian, tuh."

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kasihan terhadapmu. Memangnya tidak ada gadis yang mendekatimu? Atau jangan jangan kamu menyukai lelaki?" lagi, Yoora menghinaku namun kali ini ditambah dengan tertawa yang terbahak bahak. "Tidak mungkin, dengan rupaku yang menawan seperti ini pasti ada gadis yang menyukaiku."

" _In your dream,_ Chanyeol!"

* * *

"Bye bye, Yeol!" dapat kulihat dari spion mobil, Yoora melambai lambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Setelah mengantar 'nyonya besar', aku pun kembali mengendarai mobilku untuk pulang ke apartemen. Tidak terasa sudah jam sepuluh malam, memang tidak bisa sebentar kalau singgah ke rumah Yoora. Saking mengantuknya, aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam agar cepat sampai, aku sungguh rindu kasur empuk yang selalu menemaniku itu. Hah, cheesy sekali kau Park Chanyeol.

Setelah tiba di apartemen, aku pun memarkirkan mobilku, dan melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Belum satu anak tangga aku pijaki, Raina, sang pemilik apartemen, menyapaku dari belakang. "Hei, Chanyeol. Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit gelisah.

"Ada apa, Nyonya?" langsung kuhadapkan tubuh tegapku ke arah Raina. "Begini, saat aku membuang sampah tadi sore, ada sampah kardus berukuran lebih besar dari TV dekat apartemen. Entah halusinasiku atau bukan, tapi aku seperti melihat mayat manusia di dalamnya. Maukah kau memeriksanya? Maaf kalau aku menyuruhmu secara tiba tiba, soalnya laki laki yang lain sudah tidur. Aku takut disini tercium bau bangkai."

Aku terdiam di tempat. Mayat manusia? Jangankan mayat, melihat serangga berukuran kecil saja aku berteriak ketakutan, mengingat dulu ada kecoa berani beraninya hinggap di punggungku. Diam diam aku berkeringat dingin, namun sepertinya itu membuat Raina menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, kalaupun kamu mau, kamu bisa periksa besok pagi saja, sekarang kamu tidur. Atau tidak, aku menyuruh petugas kebersihan saja," ucap Raina sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Uh, ya sudah," sial, kenapa aku mengiyakan?! _Terkutuklah kau, Chanyeol! Kau tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini karena melihat mayat!_

"Aah, terima kasih banyak Chanyeol! Oh iya, barangkali disana gelap, bawa saja senter sebagai jaga jaga. Atau kamu mau bawa tongkat baseball juga boleh, siapa tahu mayatnya bangun," Raina berusaha melawak tetapi menurutku itu garing dan tidak membuyarkan perasaan takutku. Kalau dia ternyata zombie seperti di film Resident Hill bagaimana?

"Baiklah..." aku memberanikan diriku sendiri walaupun masih ragu ragu, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku adalah orang yang penakut.

Akhirnya, aku memijakkan kedua kakiku di depan kardus 'terkutuk' ini. Apakah benar disini ada mayat? Laki laki atau perempuan? Bersimbah darah atau tidak? Batinku terus berkecamuk namun sayangnya pikiran buruk terus menghinggapi. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, aku membuka bagian atas kardus dengan sangat perlahan.

Setelah dibuka sedikit lalu kuintip, tampak seperti rambut bagian atas, rambutnya berwarna hitam. Walaupun itu cuma rambut, sanggup membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Setelah kukumpulkan keberanian, aku pun menengok ke dalam kardus.

Kaget bukan main, mayatnya adalah seorang lelaki. Lelaki berambut hitam pendek, ia tidak memakai pakaian satu helai benang pun, hanya ada celana dalam berwarna putih membungkus bagian selangkangannya. Aku mencoba meraba kulit lengan dan pahanya, itu membuatku terkagum. Tidak ada goresan luka dan lecet sedikitpun, ini membuatku tidak percaya kalau dia benar benar mayat atau bukan, ditambah saat diraba dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Kulitnya mulus dan bening bak model.

"Tapi, kalau tanpa cacat seperti ini kenapa dia ada di dalam kardus? Dan kenapa dia tidak bernafas? Sudah jelas dia adalah manusia," aku bermonolog ria.

Tunggu sebentar, kalau aku bilang ke Raina kalau yang kudapati ternyata mayat bertubuh mulus seperti dia, apakah ia akan tetap membuangnya atau tidak? Lagipula, seandainya ia masih hidup, tidak mungkin aku merawatnya di apartemen apalagi membuangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya, kan? _Hell,_ yang ada aku bisa bisa dikira _necrophilia_.

"Tapi, tidak mungkin juga aku meninggalkan dia begitu saja disini," terlalu bimbang, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kardus dan kugendong a la _bridal style_. _Shit_ , berat juga dia. Sepertinya membiarkan dia tidur semalam di kamarku itu ide yang tidak buruk, semoga saja ia bangun nanti. Persetan dengan _necrophilia._

* * *

Sesampainya di dalam apartemen, aku menaiki tangga dengan sedikit tergesa gesa karena takut kepergok Raina.

Baru saja aku memegang kenop pintu kamarku, terdengar suara ibu ibu muda yang tidak asing di telingaku, "Chanyeol? Apakah itu kau?" ia berteriak dari lantai bawah, sedangkan kamarku berada di lantai dua. Aku menelan ludah, ragu haruskah aku menjawab atau tidak. "Uhh, iya Nyonya?"

Sepertinya ia tidak berminat untuk menghampiriku, malahan kembali berteriak seolah olah aku dan dirinya berjarak seratus meter. Apartemennya tidak kedap suara, omong omong. "Sudah beres? Bagaimana?"

"S-sudah kuperiksa Nyonya, memang ada mayat tapi aku tutup kembali kardusnya dengan... selotip, ya, selotip, lalu... a-aku taruh di tempat yang lebih jauh dari apartemen," jawabku dengan terbata bata, penuh kebohongan. Entahlah ia akan percaya denganku atau tidak.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, maaf merepotkanmu ya. Selamat tidur Chanyeol!" suara langkah kaki sedikit terdengar dari lantai bawah walau samar samar, sepertinya Raina sudah pergi ke kamarnya. Huft, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega.

Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, langsung kukunci kembali dan selanjutnya aku merebahkan tubuh sang 'mayat' lelaki berkulit mulus tersebut di kasurku, dengan nafas terengah. Aneh, seberat apapun dan sekaku apapun manusia kalau sudah menjadi mayat seharusnya tidak seberat ini, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa tubuhku lumayan berotot. Berasa menggendong belasan karung beras saja.

Aku pun duduk sambil meluruskan kaki di sampingnya, kuperhatikan setiap detail yang ada di tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, hingga tak sadar ada angka "04" tercetak jelas di dekat rahang kanannya, seperti tato baru. Di bagian telinga kanannya pun, ada rantai kecil berwarna perak menjuntai, ukurannya cukup panjang. Ia memakai anting? Bentuknya aneh, di bagian bawah bibir miliknya pun seperti ditindik, namun warna dan bahannya sama seperti anting. Aku tidak pernah menemukan model anting atau tindik seperti ini di Korea.

"Ada apa dengan angka nol dan angka empat?" aku bergumam. Baru ingat kalau ia telanjang, aku langsung membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan baju piyama milikku yang berwarna putih.

Kembali ke aktifitas 'ayo-meneliti-mayat', kini aku berpindah ke wajahnya. Pipinya tembam, hidungnya mungil, bibirnya berwarna pink, matanya sipit dan sepertinya... sedikit sayu? Ada tahi lalat berukuran kecil di bagian kanan atas bibir. Wajahnya unik, sayangnya ia lelaki. Seandainya ia adalah perempuan, aku rela menyimpannya seumur hidup di kamar.

"Hoaamm," aku menguap lebar lebar, rasa kantukku mulai tidak bisa dibendung. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, tidak peduli apakah aku tidur bersama mayat atau bukan, yang jelas aku terlalu mengantuk untuk mengusirnya.

"Selamat tidur..." bisikku, entah kepada siapa.

Iya, aku berbicara kepada diriku sendiri.

Tapi entah mengapa, saat itu seperti ada seseorang yang membalas ucapanku. Suaranya berasal dari sebelahku, lembut, sangat lembut seperti bulu angsa dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Sayangnya aku hanya setengah sadar dan setengah perjalanan menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

Bukan jam weker yang membangunkanku, suara burung berkicau apalagi suara Raina, tetapi sinar matahari yang terlalu terang sampai mencolok kedua mataku. Oh, semalam aku lupa menutup jendela dengan gorden, rupanya. Pantas saja.

Tubuhku sedikit sakit, sepertinya aku salah posisi tidur. Aku pun bangkit, terduduk dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar sambil mengumpulkan nyawa, lalu menyadari sisi kasur sebelahku kosong. Apa kejadian semalam iti hanya mimpi?

"Hahaha, cuma mimpi ternyata..." aku menyisir rambut silverku ke belakang menggunakan jari jari panjangku, tertawa hambar. Bingung antara menyesal semalam hanya mimpi atau senang karena tidak harus mengurus mayat.

 **(1)** "Доброе утро," ucap seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku dan menatapku polos, senyuman tipis tercetak di bibir pinknya itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku dengan senyum lebar. Ah jarang sekali aku disambut pagi pagi begini oleh seseorang.

 _Wait,_ ada yang janggal. Aku kan tinggal sendirian, lalu siapa yang menyapaku barusan?

 **ㅡ** **Sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu.**

* * *

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang baru saja menyapa dirinya pagi ini, terperanjat. Kedua mata bulatnya melotot, dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari ia sudah dibuat terkejut dua kali. Bagaimana tidak, sang mayat yang baru saja semalam tidak bernyawa menjadi manusia hidup yang tampak segar bugar?

 **(2)** "Привет?" tangan lentik lelaki mungil tersebut terlambai dengan gerakan yang lambat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang masih melongo, ia merasa dipandang seperti hewan langka saja.

" _Bahasa apa yang ia ucapkan barusan?_ " batin Chanyeol. "Uhh, apa kamu bisa berbicara bahasa Korea?" lanjutnya, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun berubah, menjadi bingung. "Ko..re..a?" walaupun si mungil tampak tidak mengerti bahasa Korea dan nada bicaranya seperti anak berumur satu tahun, namun artikulasi suaranya sangat jelas.

"Iya, Korea. Seperti aku," Chanyeol kembali menjelaskan. "Namamu siapa?"

 **(3)** "Меня зовут Baekhyun, а как вас зовут?" masih dalam bahasa Rusia, walaupun ia sempat bingung tadi karena tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, namun Baekhyun mengerti dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sayangnya Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari. "Namaku Chanyeol, bolehkah aku bertanya tanya kepadamu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, entah mengerti perkataan Chanyeol atau tidak. "Apa kau... adalah mayat hidup?" bukannya jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan, melainkan kepala Baekhyun yang sedikit miring tanda ia tidak mengerti. **(4)** "Ma...yat? Что?"

"Iya, mayat. Semalam kamu tidak bernafas sama sekali, dan kamu dibuang ke dalam kardus di tempat pembuangan sampah. Apa kamu ingat semuanya?" Chanyeol menjelaskan panjang lebar, padahal ia sudah tahu kalau lelaki mungil ini pasti tidak akan mengerti. "Kamu bukan korban pembunuhan atau pemerkosaan, kan? Atau jangan jangan kamu adalah boneka hidup?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, ia terlihat sedang berpikir dan berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah ia alami saat ia sedang 'mati'. **(5)** "Извините... Я не понимаю," sang lawan bicara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, usahanya nihil. Ia seperti berbicara dengan patung, sekarang ia memohon kepada Tuhan agar Chanyeol diberi mukjizat berupa pemahaman terhadap bahasa Rusia yang sulit itu.

Padahal, menurut Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun tidak ada sama sekali paras orang Rusia. Bisa saja ia blasteran, namun saat pemuda itu berbicara, terdapat sedikit aksen orang Korea.

Tiba tiba, Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Kalau Baekhyun bukanlah mayat melainkan manusia biasa, bagaimana kalau ketahuan Raina? Tidak mungkin ia mengurung Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya setiap hari kan? Oke, sepertinya ibu muda itu akan panik, sedikit bersyukur Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan. Bisa bisa Chanyeol dikira lelaki hidung belang nanti gara gara tidur bersama perempuan.

Mari kita bayangkan lebih jauh, kalaupun Chanyeol terpaksa harus merawat si mungil, apakah orang tuanya akan tahu? Terutama kakaknya itu yang usil, Chanyeol bisa bernafas sedikit lega karena orang tuanya akan pergi berlibur mulai besok, tapi bagaimana dengan Yoora?

Pilihannya sudah pasti; Chanyeol harus merawat Baekhyun. Dan yang paling utama, mengajarkan Baekhyun bahasa Korea dari yang paling dasar.

Bisa kita dengar suara baritone yang terdengar mengenaskan berasal dari kamar 261 di apartemen yang berada di Seoul ini.

" _...God, why you do this to me?_ "

* * *

writer's note:  
 **(1)** 'selamat pagi'  
 **(2)** 'halo?'  
 **(3)** 'namaku Baekhyun, namamu?'  
 **(4)** 'apa?'  
 **(5)** 'maaf, aku tidak mengerti'


	2. Lembar Kedua: Si Pembawa Bencana

_**thank you for your reviews! and also thank you to people who followed or favorited my story :)**_

 ** _chapter 1 sama chapter 2 bakal jadi chapter terpendek (mungkin), karena ide aku malah ada di bagian tengah sama akhir hahaha. kayaknya ga bakalan nyampe 10 chapter, karena aku gampang kena writer's block. always support exo, guys!_**

 ** _regards, andréi._**

* * *

 **ㅡ** **Sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu.**

* * *

Hari demi hari, Chanyeol setia mengajari Baekhyun sang 'teman' barunya itu, dimulai dari cara berbicara bahasa Korea hingga cara berbelanja ke minimarket (karena terkadang Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar). Walaupun saat Baekhyun berbicara tidak sengaja kata kata Rusia terselip di lidahnya, namun setidaknya ia sudah bisa berbicara bahasa Korea dengan lumayan fasih, _thanks to_ Chanyeol. Tentunya sang pemilik apartemen yaitu Raina tidak tahu menahu tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yakin ibu muda itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi salah satu penghuninya. Kalau dipikir pikir, Raina memang tidak acuh sampai tidak menyadarinya sejak tiga minggu silam, kejadian dimana Chanyeol memungut Baekhyun di tempat pembuangan sampah.

Bagaimana dengan keluarga Chanyeol? Sama tidak acuhnya dengan Raina, bedanya orangtua Chanyeol terutama Tuan Park yang keheranan mengapa putranya itu kerap meminta uang kepadanya, tentu dengan alasan bahwa Chanyeol ingin membeli peralatan untuk tugas kelompoknya di kampus, padahal ia harus membeli pakaian untuk Baekhyun. Merepotkan sih, Chanyeol terkadang mengeluh tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak.

Baekhyun anak yang pintar dan penurut, ia jarang meminta sesuatu yang aneh aneh. Tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil membuat Chanyeol gemas dan pemuda itu memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

 _"Chanyoru, ajari aku!"_

 _"Chanyoru, ayo mandi bersama!"_

 _"Aku bosaaaan, ayo kita main!"_

 _"Chanyoru, aku sudah cocok menjadi istrimu belum?"_

Oke, abaikan yang terakhir. Anak itu terlalu girang karena dipuji oleh Chanyeol tentang masakannya yang memang betul terasa sedap di lidahnya.

Omong omong, berbicara soal Baekhyun, tato angka 04 dan anting aneh milik Baekhyun tidak pernah ia lepas, sepertinya tato di rahangnya itu permanen. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk bertanya kepadanya, dan ia menganggap hal itu tidak terlalu penting.

Waktu liburan telah habis, beruntung Baekhyun sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan menunggu di kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun dipinjamkan handphone yang harganya murah oleh Chanyeol agar mereka berdua bisa saling berkomunikasi, mengingat Chanyeol akan sibuk dengan kuliahnya nanti.

"Hei Chanyeol," sapa Sehun dari belakang, mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di koridor kampus yang menuju ke kantin. Chanyeol menyadarinya dan menoleh kepada Sehun. "Hei _bro_ ,"

"Tugas dari dosen _killer_ yang minggu kemarin sudah beres belum?" tanya Sehun berbasa basi. Padahal mereka bukan tipe mahasiswa yang rajin mengerjakan tugas. "Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya tapi kau malah membuatku ingat dengan tugas memyebalkan itu," Chanyeol sewot.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu ia memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam ransel berwarna hitam miliknya. "Santai, aku juga belum, kok. Kai mengajakku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, kupikir apartemenmu tidak buruk, Yeol. Memangnya kalian tidak bosan dengan rumahku yang monoton itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Di apartemen kan ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus jawab apa nanti. "Uh, tapi di rumahmu tidak membosankan karena ada _wifi_ ," ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencari alasan.

"Kau itu aneh Chanyeol, akhir akhir ini selalu saja menolak jika kami berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Memangnya ada siapa di sana? Pacarmu, hah?" Goda Sehun, memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" cicit Chanyeol, dipotong oleh adanya kehadiran Kai di antara mereka berdua yang datang secara tiba tiba sambil merangkul Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Berdiskusi tanpaku, eh?"

"Kai, berkompromilah dengan Chanyeol. Dia terus saja menolak kalau kita mengerjakan tugas atau berkunjung ke apartemennya," ucap Sehun sinis sambil melepas rangkulan Kai. "Seperti perjaka takut ketahuan oleh orangtuanya gara gara punya pacar saja," lanjutnya sambil meledek Chanyeol. Ledekannya tepat membuat Chanyeol tertohok.

" _Bro_ , tidak usah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Biasanya kau selalu jujur dan menceritakan segalanya," Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu menggigit bibir tebal miliknya, bingung apakah ia harus cerita kepada kedua sahabatnya ini atau tidak.

" _Okay fine_ , tapi kurasa kalian lebih baik melihatnya langsung di apartemenku nanti."

* * *

Baekhyun sedang asyik menonton kartun Pororo yang baru tayang beberapa menit yang lalu di televisi milik Chanyeol, sambil memakan tteokpokki buatannya sendiri.

 _Ting tong._ Mendengar suara bel dibunyikan, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas menontonnya sejenak dan bergegas membuka pintu. "Mungkin itu Chanyeol," gumamnya.

 **(6)** "ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ, Chan-" saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol tidak sendirian seperti biasanya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat teman Chanyeol berkunjung kemari. "…yeol?"

"Woah, ini kekasihmu Chanyeol? Ia begitu manis dan mungil!" teriak Kai heboh sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. "Diamlah, dia bukan kekasihku," Chanyeol berdecih pelan, memasuki kamarnya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sekilas. Lelaki mungil itu masih berdiri mematung, memperhatikan dua lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang masih asing baginya itu.

 **(7)** "Chanyoru, Кто?" Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah dalam posisi duduk sila mengelilingi meja bundar bersama Sehun dan Kai, jari lentiknya menunjuk ke arah dua sahabat Chanyeol itu. "Mereka itu sahabatku Baekhyun, tolong siapkan kami minuman ya?" jawab Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, memaklumi sifat Baekhyun yang gemar bertanya itu. Lelaki mungil itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kekasihmu itu orang Rusia, Yeol? Tapi wajahnya seperti asli Korea," tanya Sehun. "Bisa saja ayahnya atau ibunya orang Rusia, iya kan Yeol?" Kai menimpali pertanyaan Sehun, sok tahu.

"Mungkin…? Tentang keluarganya saja aku tidak tahu," Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Sehun dan Kai yang keheranan. "Aneh, memangnya kalian itu sudah tinggal bersama berapa lama?" Sehun kembali menginterogasi.

"Kurang lebih tiga minggu," ucap Chanyeol, sambil mengubah siaran televisi menjadi berita. "Tiga minggu itu cukup lama Yeol, memangnya kalian bisa bertemu gara gara apa? Aplikasi sejenis Omegle?" gurau Kai. Tidak begitu lucu namun hanya ia satu satunya yang tertawa.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku memungut Baekhyun di tempat pembuangan sampah dekat apartemen," jelasnya membuat Sehun dan Kai melotot. " _Seriously?_ Tempat pembuangan sampah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadanya?" nada bicara Sehun mulai meninggi.

"Entahlah, Baekhyun lupa ingatan. Saat kutanya dia mengaku tidak mengingat apa apa. Ya sudah, kurawat saja dia," masih, Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai, berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya itu yang sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Ho, apakah karena dia seorang yakuza? Kulihat tadi ada tato di rahangnya dan dia memakai anting," tebak Kai dengan sok tahu, lagi.

Sehun tidak kembali membuka mulut, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hei, bisakah kalian merahasiakan ini dari orang lain? Keluargaku bahkan tidak tahu," bisik Chanyeol, takut terdengar oleh Baekhyun yang masih berada di dapur.

"Tentu saja, kami berjanji," Sehun dan Kai bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapan mereka, karena mereka bertiga sudah berteman sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri tiga pemuda yang sedang bersenda gurau itu. "Tiga _lemon tea_ sudah jadi," ia menaruh tiga gelas _lemon tea_ yang dihiasi oleh es batu tersebut di atas meja bundar. "Terima kasih Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, umurmu berapa?" tanya Sehun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya. "Aku tidak tahu… sembilan belas, mungkin?" jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Kau sebaya dengan kita? Kukira kau masih sepuluh tahun," celetuk Kai. "Heh, kau pikir aku pedofil," Chanyeol sewot untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

"Bye Chanyeol, bye Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun melambai lambaikan tangannya ke Sehun dan Kai yang sosoknya mulai hilang perlahan lahan karena mereka berjalan kaki ke rumahnya. Apartemen ini cukup dekat dengan rumah Sehun dan Kai omong omong, maka dari itu letaknya sangat strategis bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengantar mereka sampai depan gerbang apartemen.

"Sudah malam, apa kamu lapar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Hum, lumayan."

"Ayo kita masuk, lalu kita masak untuk makan malam," Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan girang.

Di dapur, Baekhyun tampaknya sudah siap untuk memasak, buktinya lelaki mungil itu telah memakai celemek berwarna pink muda yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol. Ia memang gemar memasak sehingga tidak aneh untuk Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang terkadang sibuk sendiri di dapur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Baekhyun yang handal itu bisa memasak bokkeumbap dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit. Chanyeol tidak jadi membantunya karena Baekhyun memaksa agar ia menyiapkan makanan untuk sang 'majikan', dan Chanyeol menurut saja.

"Kamu memang koki yang lihai," puji Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sipu, dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sebelah Chanyeol. "Aku senang memasak, apalagi untuk Chanyoru."

"Makanan kesukaanmu apa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Blini dan honeycake," jawab lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Blini? Pancake khas Rusia yang terbuat dari gandum?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, Chanyoru? Blini berbeda dengan pancake di Korea yang ada isinya," jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, sekarang ia tahu mengapa dulu Baekhyun pernah beberapa kali meminta makanan berupa kue atau bolu. Anak itu mempunyai hobi makan, apalagi kalau rasanya stroberi. "Sejak ada kehadiranmu, aku jadi lebih sering cari tahu tentang Rusia."

"Hee, iyakah? Coba bicara bahasa Rusia padaku!" Baekhyun menantang Chanyeol, sedikit penasaran seperti apa kalau Chanyeol berbicara bahasa asing.

"Tidak jadi, yang jelas aku masih payah dibandingkan dirimu," lelaki berlesung pipi itu merajuk. "Kamu menyukai blini dan honeycake sejak kecil?" tanya Chanyeol, lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali. **(8)** "Мать selalu membuatku blini setiap sarapan bersama, begitu juga dengan Отец. Keluargaku senang memasak,"

"Sayangnya hanya sampai mereka berdua meninggalkanku," lanjutnya, dengan tersenyum pilu.

Chanyeol terhenyak, rupanya lelaki mungil ini telah mengalami berbagai kejadian yang menyedihkan. " _I feel sorry to hear that,_ "

" _It's ok_." Baekhyun masih tersenyum.

"Omong omong, kamu tinggal di kota apa saat masih di Rusia?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Moskow. Walaupun aku hanya tinggal beberapa tahun disana, tapi kota itu sangat indah. Aku suka dengan suasananya," jelas Baekhyun. "Kalau Chanyoru ke Moskow, jangan lupa pergi ke teater Bolshoi atau Gorky Park."

"Kedengarannya menarik. Ayo nanti kita ke sana berdua, Baek." Chanyeol mengusak surai berwarna hitam milik Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Kita bulan madu di kota kelahiranmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun. "Hmm, boleh."

Chanyeol menghabiskan bokkeumbap buatan Baekhyun dengan lumayan cepat, akibat rasa lapar yang mendera. "Tapi sebelum bulan madu, sepertinya aku harus belajar bahasa Rusia terlebih dahulu."

"Bukannya kamu sudah bisa, Yoru? Buktinya aku pernah diam diam mengintip kamu menulis kata kata Rusia sebelum tidur, beberapa hari yang lalu," Baekhyun menyusul, bokkeumbap miliknya pun sudah habis. "Sini aku ajarkan, mudah kok."

 **ㅡ** **Sudut pandang orang pertama: Chanyeol.**

* * *

"Tetangga baru?"

Aku baru sampai di apartemen, habis membelikan Baekhyun komik yang berjudul One Piece di toko buku yang jaraknya sekitar tiga ratus meter dari kampus. Raina menyambutku di pintu masuk, biasanya ia menyapaku hanya saat ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan.

"Iya tetangga baru, ia baru pindah kemarin siang. Aku berniat untuk memberikan ia handuk dan makanan ringan sebagai tanda pengenal, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu malu untuk keluar. Bisakah kau berkunjung ke kamarnya? Ia seorang lelaki," Raina memberikan handuk dan makanan ringannya kepadaku. "Kamarnya nomor 312. Tolong ya!"

Raina menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, apakah dia memang terlalu malas menyambut penghuni baru atau takut, entahlah. Lagi, ibu muda ini terlalu akrab denganku sehingga aku kerap diminta tolong olehnya. "Baiklah."

Kulangkahkan kedua kaki panjangku ke lantai tiga, mencari pintu yang bernomor 312. Setelah kutemukan, aku mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung tanganku.

Tiga ketukan, tidak membuat sang empunya bereaksi. Apakah ia tidur?

Aku menarik lipatan lengan kemeja kotak kotak hitam-putih ke belakang, melihat ke arah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang sedang kupakai. Sudah jam lima sore, rasanya aneh kalau ada orang yang tidur jam segini.

"Permisi, ada orang?" aku pun mengetuk kembali pintunya.

Hening. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

 _Cklek._ Satu menit berlalu, pintu baru dibuka. Tampak sesosok lelaki yang memiliki tinggi badan di bawahku menatapku dengan tajam. Matanya bulat, bibirnya tebal, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pipinya pun gembil, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" walaupun ekspresi wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan dan suaranya berat, kelihatannya ia orang yang baik. "Tidak, kudengar dari Raina, kau baru pindah ke apartemen kemarin. Jadi ia menitipkan ini kepadaku," kuberikan handuk dan makanan ringan kepada lelaki tersebut. Untungnya ia menerimanya dengan begitu saja.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya tanpa senyum sedikitpun. _Oh well_ , aku tidak berharap pamrih juga.

"Sama sama, semoga kau betah disini ya," balasku sambil tersenyum lebar, berusaha ramah. "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"…..Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo," balasnya singkat.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik!"

Aku pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, setidaknya tugasku sudah selesai. Setelah aku pamit pergi, dapat kudengar pintu kamarnya ditutup olehnya.

"Tetangga yang aneh," gumamku bermonolog.

* * *

 _February 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Seoul, 04.00 a.m. KST_

Waktu yang terlalu awal untuk bangun tidur, untungnya aku masih tertidur pulas dan bermimpi indah. Tidak ada suara yang berbunyi selain dengkuranku dan kipas angin yang berputar dengan kecepatan lambat.

Aku dan Baekhyun selalu tidur di satu ranjang, jangan berpikiran yang aneh aneh, aku hanya berani sampai memeluknya, tidak lebih. Tubuh Baekhyun walaupun mungil, setidaknya hangat saat dipeluk karena ia memiliki banyak lemak, _lmao_.

Entah kenapa, tiba tiba aku terbangun. Kedua mataku terbuka dengan cepat, ibarat aku sehabis mengalami mimpi buruk. Lalu aku menyadari sisi kasur sebelahku kosong, apakah Baekhyun terbangun juga?

Aku terduduk, melihat sebuah sosok yang meringkuk depan jendela. Dari rambut hitamnya, sosok tersebut tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" aku menghampiri dirinya yang tidak memperdulikan panggilanku. Tatapannya kosong, tidak berkedip, terus menatap ke arah jendela. Dan disitu aku baru sadar kalau jendelanya terbuka.

"Baekhyun?" sekali lagi, aku memanggil namanya agar ia sadar.

 **(9)** "пожалуйста…пожалуйста…пожалуйста…" Baekhyun terus mengulanginya seolah olah ia sedang mengucapkan mantra. Nada bicaranya pun seperti bukan dirinya.

Tato angka 04 di rahangnya itu bersinar, namun sedikit redup. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Baekhyun, ayo tidur lagi. Masih terlalu pagi," aku berusaha tenang, menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun kembali ke ranjang dengan perlahan lahan. Untungnya ia tidak menolak atau melawan, setelah kurebahkan di sampingku, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, dengkuran halus pun terdengar di telinga lebarku. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi atau mengalami mimpi buruk. Aku tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah _baby face_ miliknya.

 **(10)** "Спокойной ночи..." kusibakkan poni Baekhyun lalu kucium keningnya lama. Aku pun menyusul ke alam mimpi bersama Baekhyun, dan kupeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku itu.

* * *

writer's note:

 **(6)** 'selamat datang'

 **(7)** 'siapa?'

 **(8)** 'ibu', 'ayah'

 **(9)** 'tolong'

 **(10)** 'selamat tidur'


	3. Lembar Ketiga: Benang yang Kusut

**ㅡ** **Sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu.**

* * *

"Hei Chanyeol,"

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya langsung bergegas keluar kelas, entah ingin mengisi perut yang kosong atau sekedar keluar dari ruangan yang menjenuhkan ini. Chanyeol, yang bukan mahasiswa rajin tidak mempedulikan buku miliknya masih berserakan di bangkunya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari kelas.

"Chanyeol!"

Panggilan kedua akhirnya membuat pemuda itu tersadar, dan berhenti melangkah di depan pintu kelas. "Oh, Krystal. Ada apa?" Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil dirinya.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya gadis blasteran Amerika-Korea yang berambut merah itu. "Kantin?"

"Uh, iya. Kenapa?" balas Chanyeol kikuk. Krystal memang teman dekatnya, namun akhir akhir ini gadis tersebut menjadi lebih 'perhatian' kepadanya.

"Apa kamu memiliki waktu senggang hari ini sepulang kuliah?"

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis tebal miliknya. "Mungkin iya, ada apa?"

"Antar aku ke kedai es krim yang baru dibuka dekat kampus, _please?_ " ujar Krystal dengan nada memohon, ditambah _puppy eyes_ yang konon katanya bisa membuat semua orang luluh. Hah, Chanyeol masih ingat betul, pasalnya temannya yang satu ini jarang sekali ber-aegyo.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu gemar memakan es krim," Chanyeol membalas tatapan Krystal dengan datar.

"Mereka mempromosikan kedainya di _instagram_ dan itu membuatku penasaran. Kalaupun ada orang lain yang bisa, aku tidak akan sudi mengajakmu _giant_ Yeol," Krystal mendecih.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding berwarna putih yang tertempel di kelas, sedang berpikir. Hari ini pulang jam tiga sore dan Chanyeol sudah bilang ke Baekhyun bahwa ia akan pulang secepatnya. _Oh well_ , terlambat tiga puluh menit mungkin tidak apa apa, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, tapi cukup ke kedai es krim saja."

Krystal sontak girang mendengar respon Chanyeol. "Yeay!"

* * *

Di kedai es krim, Chanyeol dan Krystal duduk di satu bangku, mereka saling berhadapan. Chanyeol memesan es krim rasa vanilla chocochip, sedangkan Krystal memilih rasa stroberi dan choco mint. Mereka berdua berbincang hampir setiap saat tiada henti.

"Kamu tinggal di apartemen sampai kapan, Yeol?" Krystal membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Entahlah, yang jelas sampai aku beres dengan studiku. Kalau sudah punya pekerjaan, mungkin aku akan membeli rumah," jawab Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaan apa yang kamu impikan?"

"Dulu? Model. Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa renyah. "Tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, aku ingin jadi musisi. Aku tidak suka dengan pekerjaan di kantor."

" _I know you can do it,_ Chanyeol," ucap Krystal menyemangati Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum tipis menatap wajah serius teman dekatnya itu. "Kamu cocok kok jadi model, tubuhmu tinggi, dan wajahmu rupawan."

" _Thanks_ ," Chanyeol terkekeh, ia beruntung memiliki teman teman yang suportif terhadapnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Krystal?"

"Aku? Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi aktris. Walaupun keluargaku tidak begitu tertarik dengan dunia hiburan, tapi mereka tahu kalau aku tetap ingin menjadi aktris," jelas Krystal. Chanyeol tahu mengenai itu, dan ia pernah mengantar gadis itu ke tempat audisi saat mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku SMA, sayangnya ia tidak terpilih, walaupun komentar dari juri hampir semua positif.

"Kamu sendiri cocok kok jadi aktrisi. Aktingmu bagus, siapa tau bisa jadi Audrey Hepburn korea," Chanyeol berusaha melawak namun ia serius dengan ucapannya dan itu membuat Krystal tertawa. "Semoga, Yeol. Semoga."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu yang di California itu?"

"Hubungan kami tetap berjalan dengan baik, hanya saja akhir akhir ini ia sulit untuk dihubungi," Krystal memajukan bibirnya.

"Mungkin ia selingkuh dengan wanita cantik di luar sana," canda Chanyeol, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Lihat, aku baru saja diledek oleh seorang lelaki bujangan," Chanyeol mendelik mendengar balasan Krystal. "Setidaknya aku punya seseorang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dariku sampai berbeda negara."

Alis Krystal terangkat. "Oh? Jadi begini rupanya, punya kekasih tidak bilang bilang!" Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, mereka berdua memang sering mengejek satu sama lain. "Untuk apa aku bilang bilang."

" _By the way_ , siapa namanya?" Krystal memicingkan kedua matanya, menagih jawaban dari Chanyeol. "Baekhyun. Kalau kamu mau lihat seperti apa rupa dia, langsung saja ke apartemenku." untuk kali ini saja, Chanyeol dengan bangga memamerkan 'teman hidup'nya ke orang lain.

"Baek..hyun?" lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak kembali berceletuk.

Krystal pun menyeringai. " _Interesting_ , nanti kalian akan kutagih pajak jadian."

* * *

Setelah berbincang bincang berbagai macam topik, tak terasa itu memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam dan Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, bahkan ia hampir lupa kalau Baekhyun tidak mengiriminya SMS. Oh, jangan lupa dengan notifikasi _missed calls_ yang mencapai dua puluh.

 _Kapan pulang, Chanyoru?_

 _\- Baekhyun_

Chanyeol langsung berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya, sekarang sudah jam enam kurang lima belas menit, itu tandanya ia berbohong kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengantar Wendy sampai ke depan gang rumahnya, tidak bisa masuk karena Chanyeol membawa mobil dan gangnya hanya cukup untuk dua motor. Rumah Wendy sangat jauh dari kampus apalagi dari apartemen, ia sedikit salut dengan gadis itu yang jarang sekali terlambat.

Di perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihat lelaki yang familiar baginya itu. Surai hitam, tubuhnya sedikit pendek, dan memakai sweater berwarna hitam lengan pendek. Yang Chanyeol ingat, sama seperti yang Kyungsoo pakai saat ia mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

Oh, itu memang Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tersebut tampaknya sedang melihat lihat komik komik bekas yang dipajang di depan toko buku. Chanyeol mengerem tepat di depan toko tersebut, lalu membuka kaca mobil. "Hei, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke belakang, dan ia mendapati sang tetangga di apartemen menyapanya dari dalam mobil. "Oh, itu kau."

"Sedang apa? Membeli komik untuk koleksi?" Chanyeol berusaha menebak, sekedar berbasa basi.

"Tidak, aku bekerja disini," ujar Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu memeriksa komik komik yang dipajang.

"Woah," Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya, ternyata lelaki seperti dia memiliki pekerjaan di toko buku. "Ya sudah, aku duluan ya!"

"A-akh!" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan, ia pun buru buru menutupi lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. "Ada apa?" Chanyeol ikutan panik.

"Tidak. Hanya terasa digigit semut. Jangan khawatir," ujar Kyungsoo. Ia masih menutupi lengannya, Chanyeol terlalu masa bodoh untuk kembali peduli. "Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa."

"Omong omong, kau sendiri darimana? Baru pulang?" Chanyeol hendak tancap gas, tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara. "Ya, aku habis mengantar temanku."

Kyungsoo tidak lagi bertanya. Ia dan Chanyeol saling bertukar tatap, bedanya Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan datar. "Cepatlah pulang, Baekhyun mencarimu."

Langit tampak mendung, walaupun sudah malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi Korea akan memasuki musim hujan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke dalam toko buku.

 **(11)** "….バカみたい. Ternyata dia orang yang cuek."

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen, tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung lari ke kamarnya dengan tergopoh gopoh. Pintu kamarnya pun ia buka, menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang telah berdiri menyambut Chanyeol. Tangannya tersidekap di dada, sepertinya lelaki mungil ini marah terhadapnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun marah.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Yoru?"

"Aku.. pergi bersama teman dan aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah," balas Chanyeol gugup.

"Dengan cara mengabaikan panggilanku?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tajam.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia dibuat skakmat. Ia tidak dapat membela diri, Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuka ponsel saat sedang mengobrol dengan orang lain.

Lelaki jangkung itu bisa melihat dari jauh, makan malam yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun telah disajikan dengan cukup rapih di meja makan. Tidak ada asap yang menguap dari makanan tersebut, tandanya sudah dingin.

"Aku minta maaf Baek," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun hingga jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya beberapa sentimeter. "Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Aku tahu kamu sibuk akhir akhir ini Yoru," Baekhyun merajuk. "Setidaknya jangan abaikan pesan atau panggilanku."

"Sebetulnya... ponselku _low battery_ , dan temanku itu tidak membawa powerbank. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi, oke?"

Chanyeol baru saja berbohong. Kebohongan yang hanya membuat Baekhyun percaya untuk sementara, walaupun hati kecilnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Untungnya, mata hitam kelam Chanyeol tidak akan memberi janji palsu terhadap mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa terenyuh karena ditatap dengan intens oleh Chanyeol. "Kamu janji?"

"Hmm," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengiyakan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia pun merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya sedikit erat, lalu mengusap punggung lelaki mungil tersebut dengan sayang.

"Chanyoru, pelukanmu selalu membuatku nyaman." cicit Baekhyun.

"Kamu suka?" senyum di bibir tebal Chanyeol merekah. "Tubuh hangatmulah yang membuatku nyaman."

Baru kali ini, setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol merasakan banyak kupu kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Padahal, ia adalah tipe orang yang sulit jatuh cinta.

Dan kini ia terperangkap di hati dan mata obsidian milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, yang jelas ia mulai merasakan bagaimana memiliki orang yang ia kasihi.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak lebih dari seorang adik bagi Chanyeol.

Hening. Beberapa menit, mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi saling menghangatkan tubuh. Hanya ada dinding polos berwarna putih dan lantai kayu mahogany yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka berdua.

"Kamu tahu, Baek?" Chanyeol yang duluan membuka mulut.

"Hmm?" Baekhyun bergumam, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang padamu…" Chanyeol membisikkan kata cinta ke telinga Baekhyun dengan suara _bass_ miliknya. "Seperti aku sayang pada adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dapat ia rasakan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lemas. Reflek, Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggangnya.

Chanyeol terkejut saat bola matanya berguling ke arah rahang Baekhyun. Tato 04 miliknya kembali bersinar, namun kali ini cahayanya lebih terang dibandingkan saat Baekhyun mengalami mimpi buruk waktu itu.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam, mulutnya terbuka, suhu tubuhnya menjadi dingin seketika. Semakin lama, Baekhyun menjadi semakin berat sama seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol membawanya ke apartemen. "Baek? Baekhyun? Ayo bangun," Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali, mencoba untuk membuat ia tersadar.

Satu menit, masih belum ada jawaban. Tato milik Baekhyun masih bersinar dan matanya pun masih terpejam pula.

" _The software will be inactive. Are you sure with this_?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol melongo. ' _Suara darimana itu? Akan nonaktif, katanya_?' batin Chanyeol bermonolog.

Ternyata sumber suara muncul dari leher Baekhyun, yang manakala dekat tato 04 berada. " _Please enter the secret code to turn the power on again."_

Chanyeol gelagapan, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolong Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu soal kode rahasia milik Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu-"

" _Time's up._ _Power turned off."_

 _PIIIIIP._ Terdengar suara tanda mesin telah dimatikan, seperti suara televisi ketika ada gangguan teknis. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi kaku layaknya mayat. Ini membuat Chanyeol _deja vu_.

"Baekhyun, bangun!" Chanyeol kembali menepuk pipi tembam Baekhyun. Sayangnya usahanya nihil. "Baek!"

Chanyeol seketika sadar, kalau tidak ada detak jantung atau urat yang berdenyut dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun, bernafas pun tidak. Ia pun berhenti menepuk pipinya. Chanyeol mulai panik, nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan, keringat dingin kerap mengalir.

Lelaki bersurai silver tersebut bersimpuh, masih merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun cukup lama. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak bereaksi, setidaknya itu cukup untuk menenangkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akhirnya bangkit, membaringkan tubuh kaku Baekhyun di ranjang lalu menyelimutinya, berharap ia akan segera bangun.

"Baekhyun..." lirih lelaki itu.

* * *

 _April 20th_

 _06.30 p.m. KST, Seoul_

 _at Chanyeol's room_

Senar gitar berhenti dipetik oleh Chanyeol. Gitar kesayangan miliknya itu pun ia letakkan di sampingnya, kemudian lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi 185 cm itu menghela nafas.

Waktu terus berjalan, setiap melihat kalender dada Chanyeol terasa sesak.

Chanyeol sudah memasuki semester akhir dan tandanya ia harus fokus membuat skripsi agar ia bisa lulus nanti. Tapi tetap saja ia memikirkan Baekhyun setiap saat. Memikirkan lelaki mungil itu, terkadang membuat Chanyeol melamun di kelas, hampir setiap hari. Untungnya ia bisa mengatasi itu sehingga tidak menimbulkan pertanyaan dari teman temannya.

Satu bulan telah berlalu, dan selama satu bulan itu pula Chanyeol masih berusaha membuat Baekhyun bangun dari 'tidur'nya. Chanyeol tidak dapat menemukannya di internet, di kota, dan bertanya ke orang orang terdekatnya pun mereka tidak tahu menahu. Sempat terbesit pikiran untuk keluar negeri, namun itu ditepis olehnya karena ia takut tidak menimbulkan kemajuan sama sekali.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol menanyakan tentang Baekhyun di tempat tempat yang berhubungan dengan mesin, respon mereka selalu sama.

"Kau mempunyai robot?" atau,

"Mungkin robotmu _low battery,_ " atau bahkan,

"Kau membeli robot tersebut dimana? Bekas atau baru? Kualitasnya mungkin jelek," oke yang terakhir agak menohok untuk Chanyeol.

Hah, bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengira Baekhyun adalah robot, pikirannya tidak pernah sampai kesitu. Karena Baekhyun bertingkah dan berbicara layaknya manusia (mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun berbicara Rusia), bagi Chanyeol itu tidak mungkin. Seperti yang ada di televisi, mana ada robot yang memakan makanan manusia dan terkena air saat mandi.

Tapi, mendengar dari respon orang orang, itu membuat dirinya yakin. Kalaupun Baekhyun adalah robot harus di _charge_ , Chanyeol tidak pernah menemukan _usb port_ untuk di _charge_ seperti yang ada di _gadget_ macam komputer atau ponsel.

"Apa kubawa Baekhyun ke tempat servis laptop dan ponsel saja ya? Tapi ia bukan _gadget_ ," monolog Chanyeol. "Tapi ia juga bukan kulkas atau televisi, apalagi kendaraan bermotor."

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di dalam saku celananya, kemudian berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Chanyeol pun meraihnya lalu menaruhnya di telinga kiri. "Halo?"

" _Chanyeol? Kamu ada dimana?_ "

Panggilan tersebut berasal dari kakaknya, Yoora. "Aku ada di apartemen, ada apa?"

" _Ayo makan malam bersama! Ayah dan Ibu mengajak kita makan malam di restoran yang mewah_ ," Chanyeol dapat mendengar kekehan kakaknya itu. "Jam berapa?"

" _Sebentar lagi Ayah dan Ibu akan berangkat, mereka menjemputmu nanti. Aku menyusul_."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, walau itu tidak akan terlihat oleh Yoora. " _Okay_."

Tiba tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Keluarganya tidak tahu soal Baekhyun sampai sekarang. Apakah ia harus memberitahu mereka?

"Tidak tidak tidak, nanti aku disuruh membuang Baekhyun," Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali. "Tapi mereka juga tidak tahu apa apa tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mesin atau robot. Aku tidak tahu mereka akan percaya atau tidak."

 _Tok tok tok._ Pintu kamarnya dapat ia dengar diketuk oleh seseorang. Tebakan Chanyeol, mungkin itu kedua orangtuanya yang menjemput.

Ia pun buka pintunya dan tebakannya tepat sasaran. Terpampang sosok kedua orangtuanya sudah berpakaian rapih, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih memakai baju tidur. "Chanyeol? Kukira kamu sudah bersiap siap," Nyonya Park mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Uh, Yoora baru meneleponku sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kalian sampai terlalu cepat."

Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan anak bungsunya itu. "Ya sudah, ayo ganti baju Chanyeol. Ayah sudah memesan satu meja untuk keluarga kita di restorannya namun di jalan terlihat padat barusan. Weekend, sih."

* * *

Acara makan malam keluarga Park pun berakhir. Mereka kembali ke rumahnya masing masing, terkecuali Chanyeol yang diantar oleh Yoora karena Chanyeol tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Untungnya Chanyeol bisa menutupi semua masalah dan rasa kegelisahan yang masih hinggap di dalam dirinya, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot repot menjelaskan kisahnya dan Baekhyun, apalagi sampai bikin keluarganya terkejut.

"Hei, Chanyeol?" Yoora tetap fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya, namun ia ingin mengajak adiknya itu berbicara. "Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kamu tampak murung hari ini."

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresinya masih tetap datar. Tidak menyangka kakaknya bisa menebak suasana hatinya sekarang. "Iyakah? Memangnya terlihat jelas, ya?"

" _Of course._ Kamu tidak terlalu banyak menanggap perkataan Ayah atau Ibu seperti biasanya, dan itu aneh bagiku."

Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap Yoora, ia sudah dibuat skakmat dan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Lelaki itu meremas ujung _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam yang ia pakai. "Ceritakan padaku, Yeol. Apapun itu."

Apapun itu?

Chanyeol tahu benar, keluarganya bukanlah keluarga yang ada di dalam film atau komik, yang menganggap hal hal yang di luar nalar itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi bolehkah Chanyeol berharap sedikit?

Ia pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tekadnya sudah bulat, percaya tidak percaya Chanyeol pun menceritakan semua hal secara detail kepada Yoora. Anehnya, wanita itu memang terdengar sedikit tidak percaya dengan adiknya sendiri, namun Yoora tidak menyangkal atau menegur Chanyeol sama sekali, dinilai dari nada suaranya yang cukup datar seolah mereka memang hidup di dunia fiksi. Yah, setidaknya Chanyeol butuh satu pihak yang pro padanya.

"Kamu sudah tanya ke teman temanmu? Seperti Sehun dan Kai?" Yoora masih fokus menyetir, keadaan lalu lintas di jalan cukup lancar. "Sudah, tetapi itu tidak membuatku tertolong."

"Lalu? Penghuni apartemen yang lain, misalnya?"

"Entahlah, mereka jarang sekali bertegur sapa denganku. Kalau aku bertanya ke Raina, tidak mungkin."

"Hah, aneh sekali. Siapa tahu mereka akan menawarkan bantuan dan kamu bisa menghidupkan Baekhyun kembali. Kamu tinggal di apartemen sudah hampir dua tahun." Chanyeol hanya terdiam, membenarkan pendapat dari kakak perempuannya.

"Memangnya siapa saja yang kamu tanyakan soal Baekhyun selain di apartemen?" lanjutnya.

"Hampir semua yang ada di kota ini, termasuk montir dan ahli reparasi," jawab Chanyeol.

Lelaki berambut silver itu seketika teringat sesuatu. Sang tetangga, Kyungsoo, ia menjadi penasaran apakah lelaki mungil tersebut tahu soal ini.

Kemudian Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Walaupun dia tampaknya orang baik, tapi ia sedikit mencurigakan."

"Siapa, Yeol?"

"Kyungsoo. Tetangga baruku yang baru pindah bulan kemarin."

Perjalanan pun sudah berakhir, tak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang apartemen. "Hmm, kenapa kamu tidak coba bertanya kepadanya?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dia bukan teman dekatku, sering mengobrol saja tidak."

"Coba saja, lagipula kalau berprasangka buruk terus masalahmu tidak akan selesai," wanita bermarga Park itu melepas sabuk pengaman yang tadi ia kenakan dan mematikan mesin mobil. "Ayo. Aku yang tanya, deh."

Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobil, mengikuti langkah Yoora yang masuk ke dalam apartemen terlebih dahulu. Karena Kyungsoo adalah tetangganya, lelaki itu yang memimpin jalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

 _Tok tok tok._ Pintu berbahan kayu meranti itu pun diketuk oleh Yoora. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut karena sang empunya membuka pintu dengan cekatan. Sosok tersebut muncul, walaupun sekarang sudah diatas jam sembilan malam, Kyungsoo tidak seperti orang yang akan bergegas tidur.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Ah, kenalkan ini kakakku, Yoora." Chanyeol menyela, takut Kyungsoo mengira kakaknya itu orang asing.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, sedikit samar. "Oh? Lalu, ada apa kau berkunjung ke sini?"

"Apa kamu tahu soal mesin atau yang berhubungan dengan robot?" kakaknya memang _to the point_ sekali.

"Mesin? Kebetulan aku studi tentang teknik mesin saat aku masih kuliah dulu dan ayahku bekerja di pabrik mesin. Memangnya kenapa?" tatapan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi curiga.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali! Chanyeol ingin kamu memperbaiki robot miliknya. Sejak sebulan lalu robotnya tidak bisa menyala kembali," dapat kita dengar nada bicara Yoora menjadi sedikit memohon. "Robot apa?"

"Robot manusia," jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana?" tanya Yoora, berharap penuh kepada Kyungsoo.

"...Ikut aku, kurasa aku tahu robot apa yang kalian maksud," Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamarnya, lalu menguncinya. Lelaki itu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yoora yang agak bingung, namun mereka memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan cukup jauh dari apartemen, dan Park bersaudara itu dibuat semakin bingung karena Kyungsoo membawa mereka berdua melewati gang gang yang sempit dan gelap, seperti pemukiman kumuh. Diantara Chanyeol dan Yoora, tidak ada yang berani bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya jangan sampai mereka dijebak oleh lelaki mungil tersebut apalagi diculik atau dibunuh seperti yang ada di berita.

Pada akhirnya, mereka telah sampai di depan bangunan yang tampak tua, cat dindingnya pun mengelupas, dan seperti tidak layak untuk dihuni. Suasananya sedikit angker, ditambah mereka terletak di lokasi yang jauh dari keramaian kota. Chanyeol merasa sedang ikut acara syuting pemburu hantu.

"Anu, tempat apa ini?" Yoora yang bertanya pertama kali. "Tempat ibuku bekerja," ujar Kyungsoo dengan singkat. Chanyeol dan Yoora bergidik ngeri, siapa pula yang betah bekerja di tempat seperti ini? _Vampire_?

Ketiganya pun masuk ke dalam bangunan angker tersebut, pintunya sedikit susah untuk dibuka. Pandangan Chanyeol berubah drastis, bagaimana tidak. Isinya tidak seperti luarnya, bahkan banyak furnitur dan alat alat modern yang mirip di film sci-fi. Walaupun di luar sana gelap, namun ruangan ini penuh cahaya, dan ada banyak peralatan kimia yang Chanyeol ingat pernah ia pelajari saat masih SMA dulu. Ruangan serba putih, poster anatomi berbagai makhluk hidup seperti manusia dan hewan tertempel dengan sedikit berantakan di dinding. Apakah ini laboratorium?

Anjing yang sedang dikloning, potongan tangan dan lengan manusia namun tidak meneteskan darah, tumbuhan pemakan serangga yang kerap memakan lalat yang menghinggap, kepala manusia yang diawetkan di dalam guci transparan. Itulah pemandangan yang 'indah' yang disajikan oleh laboratorium ini.

Chanyeol dan Yoora tidak berkomentar, begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan tempat ini.

Peralatan peralatan yang tampak aneh di mata Chanyeol dan Yoora itu pun masih dalam keadaan nyala, mungkin penghuninya masih ada disini. Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dua dengan menggunakan tangga besi yang melingkar, untungnya keadaan di lantai dua tidak _epic_ seperti lantai satu barusan.

 **(12)** "お母さん," Kyungsoo memanggil seorang wanita berjas putih seperti dokter yang duduk menghadap komputer yang layarnya masih bersinar, namun membelakangi mereka bertiga. Wanita itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka, lalu beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kamu membawa orang asing?" bukannya menyambut, wanita berambut pirang tersebut malah memberi Kyungsoo pertanyaan. "Baekhyun mati dan mereka tidak tahu menahu soal ini."

Wanita yang bertubuh semampai itu membulatkan bibir seksinya. "Oh?" ia pun mengganti arah pandangnya ke Chanyeol dan Yoora. Yang dipandang hanya memasang muka bingung, dan tersenyum kaku. "Halo." sapa Chanyeol.

Terdengar suara _high heels_ yang dihentakkan ke lantai, Chanyeol berkeringat dingin saat didekati oleh wanita tersebut. "Kau yang menculik anakku?"

"Huh?" ekspresi Chanyeol berubah, ia tampak bodoh. "Baekhyun adalah anakmu?"

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan!" gertaknya. Chanyeol terperanjat, ternyata wanita ini galak sekali. "Anu, a-aku memungutnya di tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku kira dia adalah mayat... jadi kupungut dia lalu kurawat," jelas Chanyeol yang masih berkeringat dingin. "Tapi keesokan harinya ia hidup,"

Wanita yang Kyungsoo sebut 'ibu' itu pun terdiam, memijit pelipisnya dan menghela nafas. Ia memilih untuk kembali duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. "Hah, Baekhyun gagal melaksanakan tugasnya untuk ketiga kalinya."

Yoora yang sedaritadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan, akhirnya berani untuk bertanya. "Tapi Baekhyun memang robot, kan?"

Lagi, wanita tersebut menghela nafas. "Ayo, ikuti aku laboratorium di bawah," ia pun kembali berdiri. "Omong omong, namaku Kyuri. Jika kalian menulis namaku, pakai huruf q ditambah ri, ya."

* * *

Kini mereka semua berada di laboratorium lantai satu, minus Kyungsoo karena ia memilih untuk berkutat dengan dokumen dokumen penting milik Kyuri.

Kyuri tidak begitu banyak berbicara, faktanya ia tidak menggubris omongan Chanyeol ataupun Yoora. Ia sibuk dengan peralatan aneh nan canggih ini, tapi Chanyeol yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga sedang menghadapi sebuah benda berukuran manusia yang bentuknya mirip peti mati.

 _Pip._ _Pip. P_ _ip._ Jemari lentik milik Kyuri bergerak dengan lincah, menari di atas tombol yang menyala yang tampaknya itu adalah tombol untuk membuka peti tersebut. Sepertinya ia memang ahli dalam penggunaan teknologi canggih. Tak lama kemudian, peti mati itu pun terbuka. Isinya kosong, hanya ada tulisan 'LIGHT04' yang terpahat rapi di plakat logam.

"Bawa Baekhyun ke sini, dan akan kubuat ia hidup kembali," ujar Kyuri tegas, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Yoora. "Jadi memang benar kalau Baekhyun itu mati?" timpal Yoora.

"Mati dalam konteks kehidupan manusia kurasa bukan itu yang kalian pikirkan. Toh, dia bisa hidup atau mati semau dia," Kyuri mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh. Chanyeol melotot, berarti memang benar kalau Baekhyun adalah robot.

"Oh iya, satu lagi, Baekhyun bukan manusia, mungkin bisa kalian sebut robot tapi itu kurang tepat. Mereka adalah 'Kuklaubiytsa', atau singkatnya Kubiyt," jelas Kyuri sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kotak yang terletak di dekat peti milik Baekhyun. "Artinya? Boneka pembunuh."

Chanyeol dan Yoora bergidik ngeri, lagi. Mendengar fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah seoranh pembunuh, ditambah Kyuri memegang satu potongan tangan manusia yang darah segarnya masih menetes, kemudian memamerkan tangan tersebut kepada Park bersaudara. Rasanya wanita di sebelah Chanyeol itu ingin pingsan.

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Walaupun aku suka mengoleksi tubuh manusia, aku hanya mengambil kulitnya saja," Kyuri tersenyum lebar, ia begitu _carefree_. "Aku hanya menciptakan kerangka dari mesin dan kabel yang berbentuk seperti anatomi manusia, lalu kututupi dengan lemak serta kulit manusia asli."

"Tapi itu tidak masuk akal. Selama tinggal bersamaku, Baekhyun bisa mandi, minum dan makan layaknya manusia. Kalaupun ia memang robot sungguhan, mestinya ia tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas tersebut," sanggah Chanyeol. Kyuri hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak minat. "Oh, ralat. Aku menggunakan tubuh manusia yang lengkap, lalu kubedah, aku isi rangka tubuhnya dengan mesin serta kabel tadi. Semestinya benda berupa cairan atau padat tidak masalah kalau masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, toh itu tidak mempengaruhi kabel listrik."

Pusing, Chanyeol masih menganggap ini tidak masuk akal. "Terserah apa tanggapanmu, yang jelas sains memang terkadang tidak bisa dipikirkan menggunakan logika. Baekhyun adalah model lama dan aku membuatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Model? Kau menciptakan robot lebih dari satu?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah adik Baekhyun." ucap Kyuri. "Mereka memiliki _region_ yang berbeda, omong omong."

" _Region_? Maksudmu wilayah?"

"Baekhyun adalah _Russian_ , sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah _Japanese,_ " Chanyeol manggut manggut, penjelasan Kyuri dapat dimengerti. "Tapi Nyonya, apa mereka berdua benar benar pembunuh sungguhan?"

Kyuri terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, malahan mengambil sebuah suntikan lalu jarumnya yang panjang itu pun ia tusuk ke pergelangan tangan kirinya secara perlahan.

Kedua mata wanita berambut pirang itu berubah menjadi berwarna ungu pekat sepenuhnya hingga menutupi sklera saat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dan yang Chanyeol sadari, di paha Kyuri yang tidak tertutupi oleh jas muncul sebuah tato angka 09 seolah olah itu muncul dari dalam kulitnya.

"Soal itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

* * *

writer's note:

 **(11)** 'dasar bodoh'

 **(12)** 'ibu'


End file.
